1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer assisted feedback for taking risk out of driving and more specifically relates to event based analysis for counseling of fleet drivers, reconstruction and forensic analysis of automobile accidents, and individualized driver scoring and vehicle rating.
2. Related Art
Conventional systems for taking risk out of driving are non-existent or impractical today. The current state of the art for predicting the driving safety of individual drivers or groups of drivers operating vehicles under certain circumstances is primitive. There are no conventional systems in place today that can objectively reconstruct the exact conditions during an automobile accident. Furthermore, there are no systems in place today that can objectively score an individual driver or an individual vehicle. Accordingly, what is needed is an efficient system and method for monitoring, analyzing, scoring, and predicting the driving safety performance of individual drivers.